


hold your peace

by titasjournal



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: and my mind runs a mile per second, based on "speak now" by taylor swift, it's crappy and not edited so any mistakes are most definitely mine, so this happened, someone on twitter said they wanted a one shot like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titasjournal/pseuds/titasjournal
Summary: On the day of Anne Shirley and Roy's wedding, Gilbert Blythe decides not to hold his peace, for once.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	hold your peace

**Author's Note:**

> this was written so fast because that's how my mind works :) any mistakes, just ignore. i had to write this as soon as i could otherwise i would put it off (procrastination is a major issue for me okay?!)
> 
> if you happen to enjoy this, please leave kudos & comment!!!!!!!!!!!

Anne dreamt of a house she could call her own, with trees and beautiful lilies spread along the pasture and so much scope for the imagination. Her house had enough space for her children to play outside with the animals and for her to watch with her faithful husband from the wrap-around porch. On her wedding day, Anne wondered how many years it would take to convince her future husband, Roy Gardner, to live in a house of the sort....

* * *

All of Roy’s family was in attendance, begrudgingly, despite the efforts to convince Anne Shirley soon-to-be Gardner to have the wedding happen anywhere suitable other than her family’s farm house. Anne would not compromise on that. Green Gables is where she would be wed and that was the end of that. 

Mrs. Gardner was fussing over her smartly-dressed son, tall and thin and handsome, exquisitely gowned, cordial with a cordiality that seemed a trifle forced. Aline Gardner looked but a younger edition of her mother, lacking the cordiality. She endeavored to be nice, but succeeded only in being haughty and patronizing. Dorothy Gardner was slim and jolly and rather tomboyish - Roy's favorite sister, as it were. She would have looked very much like Roy if she had had dark eyes instead of roguish hazel ones. The Gardner women all wore pastel, lace-y frocks. 

The guests were arriving slowly, but surely, to the event that would soon be held, under the early afternoon sunshine. It was truly a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight - which, to Rachel Lynde, was perceived as a sign of something horrific, as it should rain on your wedding day for an everlasting happiness. 

Speaking of, Mrs. Lynde herself, along with Marilla, Diana and Phil, were at the west wing of Green Gables, making sure the blushing bride looked nothing but utterly scrumptious. Marilla was hard at work, fastening and re-fastening Anne’s auburn locks in place in an effortless wave-like hair do, while Diana watched over little Fred Jr. on the bed. Phil fussed about the dress, a beautiful ivory-colored, lace dress, complete with a flower-embroidered veil. Rachel Lynde, ever the town know-it-all, hung about the window, reporting on every move a guest made in the garden. 

“Oh my!” she exclaimed. “Looks like Gilbert Blythe’s made it after all!”

Diana walked over to the window, still holding little Fred. “He’s come… alone. I wonder, where’s the Miss Stuart we all hear so much about?”

“Stop gossiping, you too.” Anne admonished from her little stool, trying her hardest not to sound fazed by the fact that Gilbert Blythe had just arrived at her wedding when he’d said he couldn’t come in the first place. Something to do with medical school and prior engagements. But he was there. Why was he there? Anne wondered. 

All the while, Gilbert Blythe said his “hellos” to the townspeople, watched Roy Gardner from afar and settled on a light conversation with Fred about his newborn son. Yet, he couldn’t help but to steal a glance at the west wing windows. 

He knew he was incandescently, irresistibly in love with Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. Perhaps, he would be forever. And he’d made peace with it. He’d finish medical school, settle down somewhere where he could have his own practice and dedicate himself to his work. No matter. Anne was about to become another man’s wife. That had been her decision. Plus, she’d made it very clear once before, when she’d denied Gilbert’s hand in marriage. 

Yet… 

Inside Green Gables, everyone but two women waited for the signal to walk out and onto the garden. Marilla and Rachel, already sat down on the very front row, saw Phil walk down the aisle and settle on the bride’s side, holding a bouquet of flowers. Diana fluffed up Anne’s veil and small train, making sure she looked perfect. Almost imperceptibly so, Diana felt her bosom friend shiver. 

“Dear Anne, are you alright?” she asked, worrisome. 

“Tell me I should marry Roy.” Anne replied, not looking at Diana. 

“What?” Diana managed to mumble. 

“Just do it, Diana. Tell me to marry him. Tell my how beautiful and splendid my life will be with Roy. Tell me my life will be better with him than with… than with Gilbert Blythe.”

There it was. Diana had always secretly known Anne and Gilbert were made for each other, and that her bosom friend wasn’t the kind to become a wife to a rich man and serve as ornament. 

“If you don’t want to get married, we can walk away. We’ll get Belle and ride off into the sunset, just you and me.” Diana rubbed her friend’s back soothingly. 

“No, no, I’m fine.” Anne shook her head and smiled brightly. “Wedding jitters. How positively annoying! Come on, let’s get me married.” 

And so Diana walked her friend down the aisle and handed her over to Roy. She then sat down next to her husband Fred, who was dutifully caring for the baby, and Gilbert Blythe. 

As the preacher started his speech, Diana couldn’t help but feel uneasy. The way Anne was looking at Roy felt… not authentic at all. And she knew her bosom friend better than anyone else. 

“Gilbert.” she whispered to him, hoping no one would see or hear.

“What?” he whispered back. 

“Are you engaged?” she asked, trying to hurry this along until the magic words were said. 

“Am I engaged?” he repeated, dumbfounded. 

“Yes, Gilbert. Are you engaged to be married to a Miss Stuart? Or any other woman?” Diana said, pressingly. “Don’t look at me like I don’t have my wits about me and answer the question or so help me God.” 

Diana was fuming. “No,” he said finally. “I’m not engaged. Nor will I ever be.” he smiled sadly, looking ahead at Anne and soaking up all her beauty while he still had the chance. 

That was all Diana needed to know before whispering in his ear: “She’s in love with you. Anne. She loves you!” 

Gilbert sucked in his breath so loudly even the preacher stopped for a second before continuing. 

“What are you on about?” he asked Diana after he regained consciousness. 

“She just asked me before walking down the aisle to deter her from wanting a life with you. Which means she does actually  _ want  _ a life with you.”

Fred shushed his wife, uneasy about the cuffufle they were making, and right on the second row. 

And then Gilbert hears the preacher say: "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Immediate silence. Followed by a rustling of chairs as Diana nudged Gilbert up. 

All anyone saw were horrified looks, but Gilbert was only looking at Anne. 

“Can I,” Gilbert mumbled and coughed right after. Roy had a venomous look in his eye. “Forgive me, I feel I must unburden my heart.” Gilbert’s hands were shaking like corn on a windy day. “ Anne, you are the fond object of my affection and my desire.” 

And, just like that, Gilbert spoke and only Anne could listen. He was speaking his truth, without anyone else’s input. He was rebelling against all good notions of society and proper etiquette. He was in love with Anne Shirley beyond repair. “You, and you alone, are the keeper of the key to my heart and I can’t in good conscience not reveal myself. I’m not engaged, nor will I be, unless it’s to you, Anne, my Anne with an e. It always has been, and always will be you.”

* * *

Anne now lived in her House of Dreams, overlooking the ocean. Marilla was visiting from Avonlea to help her along with her pregnancy. Her very first. Gilbert closed the door quietly so as not to wake his beautiful wife. She woke up anyway, feeling his presence. 

“My Anne-girl,” he said, kissing her lips softly, lingering just a moment more, before he could tell her again. “I love you, my Anne with an e.”


End file.
